Blue Bells
by AkemiYumikov3
Summary: Crystal and Gold have been best friends ever since kindergarten. Unfortunately, social castes and their own feelings kind of tore them apart. Now that they're both older and a little bit wiser, do they still have a chance? GoldCrystal AU.
1. Prologue

Lyn: I'm back after a long hiatus, and during that time became obsessed with the awesomeness that is PokeSpecial. –grins- So I decided to try my hand at this, especially for my favorite shipping, MangaQuest.

Because really people, Crys and Gold deserve a whole lotta love!

Oh, and I do not own Pokemon Special.

* * *

**Blue Bells**

**(Prologue)**

_He meets her first day of kindergarten. He doesn't see her playing with dolls, like the other girls, but sees her studying butterflies instead. Mischievous by nature, he suddenly goes up behind her and badly startles her when he loudly says, "Boo!"_

_She screams and stumbles into a lying position. She blinks up and meets the upside down face of the boy who scared her. He grins childishly. She glares at his pretty amber eyes._

"_That wasn't funny!" His grin widens when she doesn't burst into tears. _

_He likes her already._

_He rights his position and offers her a hand, which she gracefully takes, using him as leverage._

"_I'm Gold!" He says cheerfully, waiting for her response. She doesn't. Then he pushes his face closer to her and blinks innocently. She squeals. He ignores it. "Well? What's your name?"_

"…_Crystal." She answers finally._

"_Crys…tal. Okay. Let's be friends!"_

"…" _She's inwardly deciding whether to kick this strange boy or just accept the offer._

"_Okay." She smiles back unsure when he gives her an adorable grin._

_That was where it all started._

* * *

Lyn: Please tell me what you think. I've already typed out the next chapter, but I do want to know if people would even bother reading. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Just Friends

Lyn: I'm excited about this story, and I couldn't resist posting the next chapter. Hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beyond Boundaries**

--

(Six years later)

**--**

**Ei, Crys. – G.**

_Hey yourself. Where were you yesterday? – C._

**I told you. Blue invited me to her party. I was curious.**

_I'm still surprised she invited you. Kidding. You have a crush on her, right?_

**Had**** a crush on her. Nways, Winona's looking this way. Catch ya later?**

_Sure. My house or yours?_

**Yours.**

_Okay. See yah._

--

"Hey Crys! Open up!" Crystal, who busy rewriting her scribbled notes from her Science class, jumped about a mile at the sound of that familiar voice outside her window.

"Gold! What are you doing there!" Crystal exclaimed frantically. She hurriedly ran to her window to open it and let Gold in. After he struggled to climb the window, Crystal handed him a cup of hot- now cold- chocolate, and then asked him what in the world possessed him to go climb the tree in her backyard. His eyes seemed to grin alongside his mouth.

"In case you didn't notice, there's a front door for a reason!" Crystal didn't bother to disguise her worry. When Gold just stuck his tongue out at her, Crystal shook her head, frustrated yet amused. As he was used to Crystal's lectures, Gold shook it off and proceeded to his favorite spot in Crystal's room, the swiveling computer chair by her desk.

"Yeah, but I sure don't wanna deal with your uncle. I agree with Ruby. He's cuckoo." Gold used a finger to emphasize the last word, making a small circle in the air around his temple. Crystal rolled her eyes. Gold was a prankster, and since her Uncle Norman was in the police force, Norman and Gold were already quite acquainted with each other.

It didn't matter to Norman that Gold was his niece's best friend and the mayor's son. Gold was Gold Takahashi, the twelve year old who played pranks most people did not find amusing. Gold would argue that this was very occasional, and he had good reason to do so. Crystal shook her head at the flashback.

"Oh, shush! You're only scared of him 'cause he caught you egging Opal's house that one time." Crystal said pointedly while Gold shrugged. He decided not to tell her that Opal made a very rude comment about Crystal and he just took revenge. He still had some pride, after all. And anyway, it was embarrassing enough to explain to Norman, damn it.

"I have my reasons." Gold just said shortly. He leaned comfortably on the leather chair and eyed Crystal, who was by the window. Her light blue eyes stared back at the gold-tinted ones which met hers.

"Right. And what are you doing here at this very late hour?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow. Sure, Gold said he would be around later, but she didn't expect him to come around midnight. The air in his head was probably messing with his brain.

"Is it such a crime to visit my favorite girl?" Gold then retorted. Crystal sighed. Yup, the cold air outside completely messed with him. Gold kept spinning around on her computer chair happily, despite the words he uttered, as Crystal replied.

"I would've been flattered if you weren't such an idiot." She smirked. Gold's face slightly fell, but he quickly recovered.

"Ouch Crys! That wounded my heart." He cried dramatically as he clutched his chest.

"Feel my pain." Crystal deadpanned. Gold laughed easily, and then he stopped spinning on the chair –which he nicknamed The Swiveler- as he was slightly going dizzy.

"Besides, I haven't seen you in a week. I missed you." He said as he ignored the headache, fully meaning his words while Crystal's stomach did a weird gymnastics routine. She feigned hurt to hide the turmoil inside her, turning away from Gold.

"Well you wouldn't, if you visited me yesterday, instead of going to Blue's party." Crystal says, playing the guilt card, and Gold panicked. Was she angry? He walked over to her position.

"Bu-bu-ah-" Then Crystal laughed over his ridiculous stuttering and his gullibility. Gold breathed a sigh of relief, because he did not just climb a twenty-foot tall tree- okay, it was seven feet- to get his best friend pissed at him.

"So… how was the party?" Crystal asked curiously, when the silence gets to them. Gold by now had opened the window and was staring at the stars, but he answers.

"… I lost my first kiss." Gold muttered quietly, but Crystal heard him anyway. She kind of feels her heart stop.

"To who?" There became an awkward pause, where Gold completely avoided Crystal's eyes, knowing she wouldn't like his answer, as Crystal slumped on the windowsill.

"It was Spin the Bottle. You know Jade?" Gold didn't have to ask her. Crystal knew her all too well. Jade had often insulted Crystal to her face, calling her a freak with no life. Gold sounded hesitant, like he didn't want to tell her. He was wary of Crystal's silence.

"You lost your first kiss to that- to that- witch!" Crystal exclaimed disbelievingly, and Gold was startled. If the way he almost fell out the window was any indication. Crystal narrowed her eyes. It was one thing for Gold to lose his first kiss, but to that… that… stupid girl – Crystal suppressed the urge to curse.

Gold stared at his best friend quite fearfully with a mix of exasperation.

"It was just a kiss! It's not like I liked it!" Gold complained. Sure, Crystal was his best friend with the pinky promises and all that stuff, but he didn't have to answer to her. Crystal took a deep breath, deciding that overreacting wasn't the best thing to do.

"Whatever. That was a lousy move." She said, her facial features tightening into a frown. Gold didn't expect her to be happy, but she didn't have to act like it was his fault. Well… maybe it was, just a bit. But it was all in good fun.

"Whatever. Can we just move on to other topics?" Gold pleaded. "What did you do yesterday, anyway?" He asked instead to remove the tense silence. Crystal breathed a sigh. It was impossible to stay mad at Gold, after all.

"While you were at Blue's I was finishing my English essay. I didn't have anything better to do." She replied, finally meeting his eyes. The amber color always comforted her, and she couldn't explain it, but Crystal always felt safe in them.

"Again?" Gold said incredulously, oblivious to how Crystal looked at him. "Isn't this the hundredth time?"

"Don't exaggerate! It's just… the third time." Crystal said, quite annoyed. Gold made it sound like such a crime.

"The third?! Crys, I seriously think you have OCD." He said again, the tense atmosphere was gone, replaced by a familiar air of banter and the occasional witty insult.

"And seriously," Crystal mimicked. "You don't even understand half the words in my essay." It was meant to be a harmless jibe, but Gold took offense. That was harsh.

"There you go with the insults again! Really Crys, you make me feel stupid." Gold said, turning away from her, and Crystal was face to face with his back. Now Gold chose to be insulted? What about syaing she had OCD? She bit down the retort on the tip of her tongue, and placed a hand on his shoulder. They both swallowed their pride for each other, after all.

"I didn't mean it, Gold. I'm sorry." But Gold stubbornly didn't answer. Crystal sighed and tugged on his shoulder to face him. He looked at the ground.

"Oh come on! You know I love you, right Gold?" The words left her mouth before she fully comprehended what she declared and she stopped, horrified. What the heck did she just say??

Gold apparently took her little speech jokingly, which became evident when he grinned. "Gotcha." And he burst into fits of laughter, leaving Crystal flabbergasted.

Crystal stood shock still. First thought: she had just muttered words outside the boundaries friendship allowed, and Gold just laughed it off. Second thought: He was just pretending?!

"Oh shut up, idiot!" Crystal growled with the second thought more dominant in her mind. She curled her left hand into a fist and started to hit Gold with it. The hits land on him with the force of a mosquito sting. Nevertheless, he tried to stop his chuckling, seeing Crystal's murderous look.

"But seriously, you love me?" His eyebrows rose playfully. Crystal felt relief coursing through her veins, and she stopped hitting Gold –because not like it did any good. She smiled.

"Well, duh! You're my best friend, right?" Sure, she did love him, purely like a brother. That was all there was to it.

* * *

Lyn: Okay, so this is the first chapter. It strayed a bit from the original draft, but I like this version better.

To anyone who's confused: The first part was note-passing between Crys and Gold.

As for their feelings, Crystal's starting to like Gold, but she thinks it's only in the friendship sense of the word. Gold just sees her purely as a friend.

I don't want to rush their relationship, and they're barely twelve here. Crushes are common.

So anyway, what do you think? Drop me a review and tell me your comments or suggestions.

To:** digidestined4eva **and** C-Sui, **I tried to add as many details as appropriate here, and I'd appreciate more of your comments. Thanks!


End file.
